Connectors providing strain relief to cables or wires in a junction box are known. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,979 to Rossow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,909 to Koscik, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,582 to Swanquist. However, these devices are designed to provide strain relief of the cable, and do not necessarily provide an environmental protection from dust and debris for the junction box itself.
The Rossow '979 reference, in particular, discloses two embodiments designed to provide functionality for adding additional wires to an existing connector assembly. In one embodiment, a cable is fastened to the bottom of a ring member having upper annular ridges provided at a distance away from the cable. This allows additional cables or wires to be added into the ring at a later time. However, this design leaves a gap between the cables and the upper annular ridges.
The other embodiment of the Rossow '979 reference discloses a break-away wedging member which partially encloses the opening. However, the wedging member does not effectively protect the inner junction box at the end of the opening. As the breakaway leaves the corners at the ends open, dusts, debris and other particulates may enter the junction box. In addition, both embodiments require assembly of the frontal portion before being inserted into the junction box, making its usage awkward and difficult. Furthermore, even the fastening serrated wrap member needs to be navigated through a tiny hole on the other side and does not allow a necessary simple clasping solution out in the field.
Likewise, the device of the Koscik '909 reference does not provide any protection for the gap between the ring and the cable. The Swanquist '582 reference requires a specific dimension cable for insertion into the rectangular passage, after which the electrician would rotate a cam portion to secure the cable to the connector and anchor the connector body to the box.
There is a need for a cable connector which can be fabricated unitarily in a cost-effective economical manufacturing process. It would also be preferable for such cable connector construction to allow easy insertion into a junction box knock-out opening without requiring any pre-assembly inconvenience either prior to installation or at the time of manufacture. Further, a need exists for a cable connector which can accommodate different dimension cables in a simple to use, remove and reuse convenient fastening mechanism. In addition, a cable connector which provides environmental protection for the inside of the junction box is also preferred.